


What If?

by the-malec-life (bellarke4ever)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, I'm pretty evil, M/M, Magnus fantasising, One Shot, adorableness, fantasies, probably gonna make you cry, well thats the plan at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarke4ever/pseuds/the-malec-life
Summary: Magnus will always need Alec's strength, often more than any one realises. But what happens when after Alec gives Magnus his strength Magnus begins to wonder... What If?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write a horrible but adorable short Malec one shot because I have nothing else to do with my life. I hope everyone likes it and your feedback would be much appreciated.   
> :) :) :)

 

Hands wrapped around my own as I struggled for strength, my breath coming in short gasps, my heart beating rapidly. Magic sparked between us as I dropped my aching head on the muscular chest beneath me. This… This moment showed me the truth; the truth of love.

Eyes flickering up I catch the blue eyed gaze watching my movement. What was that? My mind questions everything it knows when it recognises the look of concern contorting his features. A look no one has given me in a long time, a look no one ever cared enough to give.

Panic courses through every vein of my being as realisation dawns on me. Push it away. I have to. But what if I didn’t? What if? What if…

Flowers blooming in patches of luscious grass, laughter flowing from every corner. Him smiling at me, just like every morning, while pouring a steaming mug of unhealthily strong coffee. Two children racing into the kitchen, the food eaten the second it leaves the plate. Sweet little faces looking up at us in adoration, me their Papa, him their Daddy.  Seconds feeling like hours as I stare into those eyes, getting lost in that ocean of beauty. Heart pounding in my chest every time he steps closer to me and jumping out of my body when he kisses me.

Late nights in front of the television, me as his movie expert as he watches each masterpiece for the first time. Eyes fluttering shut as his head lays on my chest, softly murmuring, swearing he’s not tired. Adoring smiles spread across both our faces with every glance.

Water fights during summer days, and barbeques in the summer nights. Snowball fights and hot chocolate during winter days, and cuddles by the fire in the winter evenings.

Someone who loves me even during the bad days, knowing when I want to talk and when I just want him to hold me together and never let go. Someone who doesn’t see me as a monster or see my golden green cat eyes as the sign of a demon but as beautiful. Someone who wants to spend their life with me even if we won’t grow old together.

Matching suits with golden jackets, as we are surrounded by those who love us. Words of love passing between us, some said, some known.  Loving glances reflected in two sets of eyes, an occasional tear of joy slipping down warm cheeks. Promises of lifelong love and loyalty secured with two single gold bands and sealed with a kiss. Just pure, simple, perfect love.

A perfect life of love and happiness. A life together.

Magnus and Alec… Magnus and Alec… Magnus and Alec… Magnus and Alec… Magnus and Alec…

Suddenly I’m thrust back into reality, a pair of blue eyes staring into my own, his hand coming away from where it had been on my shoulder, gently trying to wake me.

A smile spread across his features, becoming more as he speaks with the voice of an angel, “Hey there,” the smile grows, “I thought you were going to leave me for a second there. Where had you gotten to?”

Watching that beautiful face, I allowed my mind to wander back to that perfect world, that perfect life. But I couldn’t stay there. Pushing the jolt of pain searing through my chest away I smiled, “I could never leave you Alexander.”

That was a surprising moment. He didn’t run, turn away or even falter at my words, instead he just smiled again. Joy filled me and overpowered the feeling of fear filling my mind.

Maybe one day, it will be more than just a fantasy. Maybe one day, I’ll finally be happy.


End file.
